


Kłótnia

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [89]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: przyjmujesz prompty aww *_* w takim razie okej, nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek coś takiego pisałaś, tak więc harry i louis mają naprawdę poważną kłótnię w torbusie, niall i liam przyglądają się nie wiedząc co zrobić, zayn próbuje interweniować ale nic nie udaje mu się wskórać, i louis w pewnym momencie popycha harry'ego, i hazz jest zdenerwowany ale wie że nigdy nie skrzywdziłby loulou i kiedy lou chce znów go popchnąć, po prostu łapie go i przyciąga do siebie wpijając się w jego usta, louis na początku próbuje się wyrwać ale harry łapie go mocno kontynuując całowanie, więc po chwili louis rozluźnia się i odwzajemnia pocałunek, a niall bierze aparat i robi im zdjęcie ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kłótnia

Trójka chłopaków siedziała w tourbusie, czekając na to, co zaraz nadejdzie. Już z oddali mogli usłyszeć kłótnię, która powoli się do nich zbliżała. Ich twarze wyrażały to samo – zmęczenie i zirytowanie sytuacją, która ostatnio ma miejsce. Od jakiegoś czasu kłótnie Harry’ego i Louisa są na porządku dziennym. I oczywiście, przeważnie musiały odbywać się przy świadkach.  
\- Zamknij się – wściekły Louis wparował do środka, wrzeszcząc na kędzierzawego, który szedł za nim – Nie chcę słuchać żadnych tłumaczeń.   
\- No właśnie! – warknął kędzierzawy, co odrobinę zaskoczyło pozostałą trójkę. Harry, rzadko kiedy warczał lub krzyczał. Przeważnie starał się rozmawiać z Louisem spokojnie. Skoro tym razem tak nie jest, musiało być naprawdę źle – Ty nigdy nie chcesz słuchać. Ubzdurasz coś sobie i nawet nie pozwolisz wytłumaczyć. Nie znając prawdy oskarżasz mnie i się obrażasz.  
\- Po co mam słuchać tłumaczeń, skoro wszystko wiem? – odwrócił się stając naprzeciwko wyższego, mrużąc na niego wściekle oczy.   
\- Nic nie wiesz! – ryknął. Był coraz bardziej wściekły. Czuł jak krew szumi w uszach. Dlaczego Louis nie może z nim spokojnie porozmawiać.  
\- Chłopaki, może najpierw się uspokójcie, a później spróbujcie ponownie porozmawiać? – zaproponował Zayn, próbując interweniować, kiedy zobaczył bezradny wyraz twarzy Niall i Liama. Miał dość tych wrzasków. Po za tym, nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny wysłuchiwać narzekań szatyna, na to jak okropny jest Harry, tylko po to, by po chwili słyszeć jak bardzo go kocha i tęskni za nim.  
\- Zamknij się Malik – warknęli na niego. Brunet już się nie odezwał, tylko opadł na kanapę, wzdychając.   
\- Ja nic nie wiem? Widziałem cię, rozumiesz? Widziałem! Wychodziłeś z hotelu, razem z pieprzonym Grimshawem i jeszcze pozwoliliście, aby pojawiły się zdjęcia.  
\- Kurwa Lou, daj mi dojść do słowa, to ci wszystko wyjaśnię.   
\- Co tu jest do wyjaśniania? – pchnął kędzierzawego. Ten mu jednak nie oddał, nie miał zamiaru skrzywdzić szatyna – Przespałeś się z nim, po raz kolejny mnie zdradziłeś.   
\- Nie zrobiłem tego!  
\- Nie?! To po co o tej porze byliście w hotelu? Po co?! – po raz kolejny chciał pchnąć Harry’ego, jednak ten w porę złapał jego nadgarstki, blokując jego ruchy - Puść mnie, do cholery – próbował się wyrwać, nic to jednak nie dało. Harry przyciągnął go do siebie, łącząc usta w pocałunku. To jednak nie uspokoiło Louisa, który dalej próbował się wyrwać Stylesowi. Dopiero, kiedy wyższy przyparł go do ściany, przenosząc swoje dłonie na jego biodra, niebieskooki zaczął oddawać pocałunki, oplatając swoje ręce dookoła szyi młodszego. Z początku ich pocałunku były agresywne i pełne złości. Jakby chcieli się wyładować. Dopiero z czasem stawały się czułe i delikatne. Oderwali się od siebie, dopiero, kiedy coś błysnęło i usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk aparatu. Spojrzeli w bok i ujrzeli szczerzącego się Nialla, który wpatrywał się w swój telefon.  
\- Świetne zdjęcie – skomentował, nie odrywając od niego wzroku – Pokażę je waszym dzieciom, aby mogły zobaczyć, jak ich rodzice się godzą – zaśmiał się.  
Louis z Harrym westchnęli, ale na ich ustach błąkał się uśmiech.  
\- Lou – kędzierzawy ujął twarz ukochanego, spoglądając w jego błękitne oczy – Nic z Nickiem nie było. Byliśmy w hotelowej restauracji. Wiem, że miałem się z nim nie spotykać, ale przyleciał do Nowego Jorku i zarząd chciał, aby się z nim spotkał. Podobno Nick za niedługo będzie brał udział w jakimś dużym projekcie i chcieli, aby zrobiło się o nim trochę głośno – wyjaśnił, o dziwo Louis nie przerwał mu ani razu – Wiem, że czujesz się niepewnie i masz do tego prawo. Skrzywdziłem cię, zdradzając z Nickiem. Jednak ta sytuacja nauczyła mnie, abym więcej tego nie robił. Nie chcę tego powtarzać. Te kilka tygodni, kiedy nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, ciągle krzyczałeś i unikałeś, były najgorszymi w moim życiu. Nie powtórzę więcej tego błędu, nie chcę ponownie cię stracić.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział – Przepraszam, wiem, że powinienem cię wysłuchać, zamiast od razu oskarżać i krzyczeć. Jednak nic nie poradzę, że jestem zazdrosny.  
\- Rozumiem, ale musisz pamiętać, aby ze mną porozmawiać nim zaczniesz oskarżać.  
\- Postaram się.  
\- Dobrze – przytulił się do mniejszego – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział i poczuł jak kędzierzawy całuje go w bok głowy.   
Pozostała trójka odetchnęła, ciesząc się spokojem, zanim nie pojawi się kolejna awantura.


End file.
